


No.8 This is No Time To Sleep

by LiGi



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), FebuWhump2021, Head Injury, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), could be Merthur, hey hey this is no time to sleep, lovable idiots, no 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Febuwhump 2021 day 8 - "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep."Merlin is hurt by bandits and Arthur has to keep him awake to get him back to Camelot.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137632
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	No.8 This is No Time To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovely Onehelluvapilot for betaing, everyone should read her febuwhump stories too!  
> This is one of my favourite ones so far! I hope you enjoy it too.

“Unbelievable,” Arthur said irritably, as Merlin trudged along behind him, still prattling about absolutely nothing of note at all.

“What is?” Merlin asked, kicking idly at a stone.

“Your ability to get infinitely more annoying every single day.” Arthur slashed his sword at a vine trailing from a tree.

“And how exactly am I being annoying?” Merlin questioned, getting far too close behind him so Arthur could practically feel his breath on his neck as he spoke. “I’m just talking to you, trying to engage you in an interesting conversation.”

“Well, it’s not interesting, for a start.”

“Alright, what do _you_ want to talk about?” Merlin asked, bouncing forward so he was at Arthur’s side, grinning over at him.

“Ugh, do we have to talk about anything? Can’t we just enjoy the nice, quietness of the woods?”

Merlin looked around at the trees, then shrugged. “I suppose so…”

Arthur sighed as Merlin finally lapsed into silence. He let his eyes slide shut for a few seconds, taking in the rustle of wind through leaves and simple birdsong, the crack of a breaking twig.

They’d barely made it a few yards forward before Merlin exclaimed and pointed up into the canopy of a nearby tree.

“Did you see that?”

“What?” Arthur complained through gritted teeth.

“That dragonfly! It’s beautiful!”

“I don’t like dragonflies,” Arthur said sullenly.

“What?” Merlin screwed up his face. “Dragonflies are amazing.”

“They don’t look anything like dragons.”

“Oh and you’re an expert on dragons now, are you?” Merlin said with a bright laugh.

“No, I just –” Arthur gave Merlin a hard shove, sending him toppling off the path and only just managing to stagger upright against a tree. “Shut up, Merlin.”

“Oh very nice, thank _you_ , your royal pratness.” Merlin dusted himself off, making more noise flapping his jacket than he had while talking.

“Stop it. Just be quiet for once,” Arthur shouted.

Merlin pressed his lips firmly together, scowling. Arthur ignored him and took a deep breath in through his nose.

They continued on in silence. It was nice.

It was because of Merlin’s silence that Arthur heard the odd noise off to the side of the path. He held a hand up to stop Merlin, but the idiot had never bothered to learn hand signals – or he was deliberately choosing to ignore Arthur because he was annoyed with him – so he continued stomping down the path.

And walked straight into the ambush. Three huge heavyset bandits leapt from the tree line, weapons drawn. Before Merlin even had time to notice what was happening, he was slammed over the side of the head with a club. He dropped like a stone and Arthur’s yell accompanied the thud of Merlin’s limp body hitting the floor.

With a battle cry, Arthur charged forwards, his sword flashing as he swung it around to cut down the first man. A lunge and a deep stab took care of the second.

The third seemed to have a little more fighting skill than his companions and he met Arthur’s sword with the handle of his axe, using his larger weight to force Arthur away. He dodged Arthur’s next swing, coming back with a fierce counter swing of his axe, which would have hewn Arthur in two if he hadn’t leapt out of the way. He twisted to the side, feinting one way then dancing back to the other side, jamming his sword against the big man’s back.

The man let out a ragged cry as he fell and Arthur wasted no time in dispatching him and hurrying to Merlin.

He let his sword fall to the floor as he dropped to his knees next to his manservant. Ever so gently he rolled Merlin over, his heart in his throat as he tried to tell if Merlin was still breathing. He gasped a sigh of relief as Merlin moaned and his fingers flexed against the soft soil on the ground.

Arthur let his hands cradle Merlin’s head, carefully turning it so he could see where the club had hit him. Blood was pouring from the wound just above Merlin’s right ear.

His eyes were partially open but they wouldn’t focus on Arthur as he leant over him, and they rolled back into his head as Arthur lifted his head up onto his lap.

“Merlin, come on, look at me… please,” he said shakily. He pulled Merlin’s neckerchief off and wound it around his head, as carefully as possibly. Merlin mumbled incoherently but didn’t open his eyes. His words got more slurred until he stopped speaking all together and Arthur panicked.

“Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep, Merlin,” he called desperately, patting Merlin’s ashen face.

Merlin moaned again, his eyes fluttering a tiny bit before closing again. Arthur gave him a little shake, his arm snaking under Merlin’s shoulders to lift him a bit more upright.

“Wake up. Merlin, you need to wake up!”

Gaius had always told him that people shouldn’t be allowed to sleep after a head wound. He couldn’t remember why, but Gaius’s worried frown was stuck in his mind’s eye as he tried to rouse Merlin. He blew in his face, a short sharp gust of air that made Merlin’s eyelids flicker.

“Yes, that’s it. Open your eyes!” he cajoled. Merlin’s hand grasped for his arm and he grabbed it, squeezing tightly. But his eyes didn’t open and Merlin went still again, his fingers losing their grip on Arthur’s arm.

“No, no, no! Merlin! Come on, rise and shine!” Arthur was aware his voice was getting shrill, his hands, trying not to be too rough as he shook Merlin’s shoulders again. “Up and at ‘em!”

Still no response from his manservant. He pulled Merlin more onto his lap, his shaking hands cradling his bleeding head. He wiped a bit of blood from Merlin’s cheek with the end of his sleeve, tapping his cheekbone with two fingers.

Nothing, Merlin still lay limp and unresponsive in his arms.

“Get up you lazy daisy!” he pleaded, tears spilling from his eyes as he said Merlin’s stupid phrase. Merlin’s eyelids fluttered again. Arthur’s heart soared. “That’s it, yes, that’s it, Merlin, open your eyes!”

A slither of blue appeared below his eyelids. Arthur blinked his own eyes furiously to clear the tears.

“’thur…” Merlin whimpered.

“Yes,” he breathed, relief swelling his chest as Merlin blinked and his eyes opened a little further, taking in his surroundings a bit. His hand gripped Arthur’s arm again and his lips moved soundlessly then he flinched.

“Ow, head hurts,” he moaned, the hand that wasn’t on Arthur’s arm reaching up to his head.

Arthur caught his wrist before his fingers could touch the bandage.

“I know, Merlin, I’m sorry. You were playing target practise dummy for a big lout of a bandit.”

Recognition flashed in Merlin’s bleary eyes and he scanned Arthur’s face worriedly.

“You hurt?” he managed, his hand squeezing Arthur’s arm even tighter.

“No, I dodged,” he said wryly, wiping the tears from his cheek with the back of his hand.

Merlin sighed. “Good.” His eyes slid shut again.

“No, no, Merlin!” Arthur grabbed his face. Merlin looked up at him. “Keep your eyes open, alright? You have to stay awake until I can get you back to Gaius.”

“Just wanna sleep…” Merlin slurred.

“No, come on, can you stand?”

Merlin moaned as Arthur shifted from underneath him, crouching but keeping his arms around Merlin. He slowly lifted him into a sitting position. Merlin put a hand to his head, his eyes rolling as he tilted sideways against Arthur’s chest.

“So dizzy…”

“I’m sorry, come on,” Arthur said, letting Merlin get his balance before helping him get his feet on the floor. He held Merlin steadily to his chest and stood up, taking most of Merlin’s weight until he was balanced on his own feet.

He let go briefly to bend and pick his sword back up, but kept one hand on Merlin’s sternum to stop him toppling forwards. Once his sword was back in his belt, he pulled Merlin’s arm over his shoulders and drew him against his side, his hip bumping Merlin’s as he took a small step. Merlin staggered but remained upright.

“That’s it, let’s go.”

Arthur helped him stumble forward, his hands tight around him, holding him up as they began walking. He kept half an eye on the trees around them, alert to any more bandits that might try to attack them now they were such an easy target, but the forest seemed to have returned to its quiet peaceful state.

He glanced down at Merlin. His eyelids were drooping, his head lolling to Arthur’s shoulder.

“Merlin, you’ve got to stay awake,” Arthur urged. He patted Merlin’s chest encouragingly. “Engage me in an interesting conversation, come on.”

“Y’don’t like conversation,” Merlin muttered accusatorily. Arthur grinned weakly.

“I do now. Tell me something,” he ordered.

“What you wanna talk about?”

“Dragonflies.”

“They don’t look like dragons,” Merlin repeated Arthur’s earlier words sardonically. He waved a hand vaguely. “Dragons’re bigger.”

Arthur couldn’t help the little puff of laughter that escaped his grinning mouth.

“You’re right there,” he told Merlin. “They’re definitely bigger.”

“’n’ the wings’re different.” He flapped his arm. “’n’ dragonflies don’t give you rubbish advice.”

“Dragons do, do they?” Arthur humoured him, unable to keep the mirth from his voice.

“Uh huh.”

They moved very slowly, having to stop to let Merlin catch his balance every few steps. Arthur kept up his side of the increasingly whimsical conversation as Merlin mumbled nonsensically about dragons and destiny. He’d clearly been listening to too many of Gaius’s bedtime stories. But if it kept him going with his inane prattle, Arthur wasn’t going to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love any and all comments!


End file.
